1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for managing use of a network, such as accessing Internet websites via a web browser or the use of other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global system of computers that are linked together so that the various computers can communicate seamlessly with one another. Internet users access server computers in order to download and display informational pages. Once a server has been connected to the Internet, its informational pages can be displayed by virtually anyone having access to the Internet.
The easy access and inexpensive cost of retrieving Internet pages has led to several problems for controlling access to inappropriate information, such as pornography. Several solutions to this problem have been proposed, including rating systems similar to that used for rating movies so that a parent or employer could control access to Internet servers, or pages, that have a particular rating. Unfortunately, this mechanism requires each person running an Internet server to voluntarily rate their site. Because of the free-wheeling nature of the Internet, this type of voluntary rating scheme is unlikely to be very efficient for preventing access to sites, such as those containing pornography, that most parents or businesses desire to block.
In addition to a rating scheme, others have developed databases that contain the uniform resource locator (URL) address of sites to be blocked. These databases are integrated into network computer systems and Internet firewalls so that a person wishing access to the Internet first has their URL request matched against the database of blocked sites. The user cannot access any URL found in the database. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,041 to Baker et al. Unfortunately, such systems rely on the database of accessed sites to be complete. Because new servers are being added to the Internet on a daily basis, as well as current servers being updated with new information, these databases do not provide a complete list of sites that should be blocked.
In addition, current systems do not provide a user with any flexibility once they have requested a site that is within the blocked database. Thus, users that have a legitimate reason for reviewing such sites are still denied access.